


Grenache

by kiryuinsisters



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Winery AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiryuinsisters/pseuds/kiryuinsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The REVOCS winery has a new employee, a sister Satsuki didn't even know she'd had. However, it's also a sister whose knowledge of fine wines is... sub-par, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenache

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to get back into practice. Will it be a one-shot? Or is there more to come? It is a mystery to us both.

Satsuki gulped, feeling Ryuko’s cold hand fumble its way up her shirt onto her boob. The girl had her lips pressed against Satsuki’s neck, nuzzling at her with a shaky ineptitude that was erotic nonetheless. They were alone in the cellar and the heady scent of wine was loosening her willpower. The two of them could do anything down here and nobody would know at all.

But Satsuki couldn’t go through with it. Why? Because they were sisters? It’s not like they’d grown up as such. She could overlook that, she guessed. So why then? Because Ryuko was drunk. Very, very drunk.

***

“Well? Talk me through what you see.”

Satsuki crossed one leg over the other, getting comfortable in the ornate metal chair. It had just gone dark and the winery gardens were empty, save for the two of them. Across the table Ryuko frowned into a glass of wine, so close the rim touched her nose.

“It’s red.”

Satsuki took a deep breath. “It is red, yes. What else?”

“It’s dark red? No, wait. It’s darker in the middle. Is it supposed to be darker in the middle?”

“Some are.” Watching her, Satsuki found it hard to believe this girl was her sister. A few days ago she didn’t even know she’d had one. Her mother/boss had announced the REVOCS winery was getting a new employee and dumped the girl on her out of nowhere.

Satsuki didn’t mind having a new co-worker, of course. Her pride as a wine connoisseur wasn’t that obnoxious. What would have been nice, however, is an employee that knew what the hell she was doing.

“Argh! What’s the point of sitting here looking at it! You’re supposed to drink wine.”

“Oh, you’re the expert here on what to ‘do’ with wine are you?” Satsuki couldn’t resist taking a jab at the girl. “Excellent. We’ve got a tour group coming in tomorrow. They’re all yours.”

Ryuko pouted and slouched back in her chair. From what Raygo had told her, she needed this job bad. Her father (their father?) had passed away under mysterious circumstances and Ryuko was having trouble holding down a job to support herself. Looking at her dirty leather jacket and red-streaked hair, Satsuki couldn’t possibly imagine why. She had to admit her sister had a spunky sort of charm to her though.

“Fine. What do I do next?”

“Sniff the wine. Get a hint of what’s to come. Is it fruity, earthy, smoky, simple, complex?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ryuko’s nose now went into the glass as she snuffled around. It was a cute nose. It was also about to be a wet nose at this rate. “Uhh… I’m not too good at explaining smells so I don’t know how this will go.”

“Just try your best.”

“Okay, it’s fruity. Obviously. Coz it’s made with fruit. And uh… Dirt? No, not dirt dirt. Like nice dirt. Like, ugh, muddy dirt that… I mean, dirt doesn’t smell nice. But the wine is like dirt that is muddy and smells fruity but not dirty and, and…”

“Alright, don’t hurt yourself.” Satsuki smiled. “You’ll become more… eloquent, in time.”

“Do I get to drink it now?”

“You do get to drink it now.”

Ryuko tilted her head back and slurped up at least half the glass. Satsuki was going to point out it’s customary to spit out the wine after tastings, but after watching that gulp she didn’t really think that was possible without making a horrible mess. Besides, with all the girl’s been through she could use a drink or two.

“Not bad.” Ryuko wiped her mouth on her jacket sleeve. “Better than cask wine.”

Satsuki rolled her eyes. “I’m glad you think so. The REVOCS 2008 is known for its long, concentrated finish.”

“When you finish the glass or the bottle?”

“…I see it’s going to be a long night.”

***

She wasn’t wrong. It had been a long night, with perhaps more than a few glasses. It was time to set things straight.

Satsuki reached inside her shirt and wrapped her hand around Ryuko’s wrist. She guided it away, feeling resistance at first but then the grip on her boob easing up. Ryuko pulled her lips away and rested her head against Satsuki’s shoulder.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” she muttered, her mouth buried in Satsuki’s hair. “I… I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Things are weird. I don’t know.”  
Satsuki opened her mouth to speak, but she wasn’t exactly sure what she could say to this sister of hers. She wrapped her arms around the girl and rested her head on Ryuko’s. Comforting silence would have to do.

And it did.


End file.
